Drabbles
by Ankin
Summary: Pequeñas historias autoconclusivas SenRu. Cap 2: Una tormenta y un apagon de luces, ¿Puede haber algo peor? Pesimo sumary, como siempre .U
1. Chapter 1

Wenas! Ya estoy aquí otra vez! Xd… bueno, pues dejo leer, no os entretengo mas… bueno, y decir que es SenRu, sin duda alguna, aunque apenas se nota xro bueno… jajaja, no es broma, bueno, pues espero que os guste este mini fic y mandar reviews! A y que los personajes son del gran Takehiko Inoue y solo se los he cogido prestados para mi diversión XD… Bueno a leer!

* * *

**Encuentro en la playa**

Era el atardecer, Rukawa caminaba por la playa, descalzo, vestido con un pantalón tejano y una camisa abierta, los rayos dorados del sol del atardecer resplandecían en el agua del mar, las olas llegaban hasta la orilla y mojaban los pies del chico. Rukawa miro al Sol, los débiles rayos resplandecían en sus ojos. Se sentó cerca de la orilla a contemplar el atardecer, el agua jugaba con sus pies y su ropa, mojándola a su paso, cuando ya llevaba un rato, se tumbo sobre la arena, la marea había subido y el sol se estaba llenando de estrellas a su paso, el Sol se escondía, dando paso a la Luna, aquel día era luna llena. Cerró los ojos e inspiro, el olor a mar mientras se oía el remor de las olas, chocando contra la orilla y su cuerpo empapado.

.- Si sigues demasiado tiempo así vas a pillar un buen resfriado- sonó la voz de alguien, Rukawa abrió los ojos y miro a la persona que había hablado, Sendoh estaba con los ojos cerrados, sonriéndole. Rukawa puso cara de malas pulgas por que le habían molestado en pleno acto de relajación, se incorporo y se sentó.

.- ¿Te ha molestado mi comentario, Rukawa-kun?- pregunto Sendoh

.- No me llames Rukawa-kun- respondió molesto el otro. Sendoh volvió a sonreír

.- ¿Y por que no?- dijo sonriendo

.- Por que no me gusta que me llamen así

.- Ok- Sendoh se levanto- Vamos- le tendió su mano. Rukawa se levanto solo

.- Puedo yo solo- respondió expulsándose la ropa

.- Vamos, era coña- dijo Sendoh

.- Por cierto… ¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto Rukawa

.- Dando un paseo

.- ¿En un barrio que no es el tuyo?

.- Vamos, no me puedo quedar siempre en mi barrio- respondió

La respuesta no convenció mucho a Rukawa y se volvió a sentar sobre la arena

.- Vienes cada noche¿Verdad?- pregunto Sendoh sentándose a su lado

.- No creo que te importe

.- He estado viniendo aquí cada día, por la noche, y todas y cada una te veo contemplar el atardecer, te tumbas sobre la arena y esperas a que la Luna este arriba del cielo, entonces te vas ¿Por qué lo haces?- Sendoh giro la cabeza hacia el

Rukawa se quedo pensativo para después decir una mentira

.- Nada- respondió sin quitar la mirada del Sol

.- Respondeme, se que estas mintiendo- dijo Sendoh sin quitar los ojos de encima del chico

Rukawa volvió a quedar pensativo

.- Aquí… justamente… cuando yo tenia nueve años… mi abuela… murió- Sendoh se quedo sorprendido, viendo como los ojos de Rukawa se llenaban de lagrimas- Por aquel entonces yo era alegre, me encantaba venir aquí, a ver el mar con mi abuela, cada noche de verano veníamos los dos y nos quedábamos observándolo, cuando llegábamos a casa mamá siempre nos regañaba, a mi abuela le decía que era una irresponsable por que no cuidaba de su nieto y a mi me regañaba diciendo que por que no volvía, que estaba preocupada y que me tenia que ir a duchar, que volvía a casa echo un asco y que no permitiría en su vida que yo me fuera a acostar tan sucio, entonces venia mi abuela y la calmaba, yo aprovechaba para ir a mi cuarto, a ducharme, después venia mi abuela con una bandeja de comida y me la daba como si fuera un niño pequeño- Rukawa esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras que de sus ojos brotaban unas lagrimas, Sendoh no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, Rukawa estaba realmente guapo bajo la Luna- y cada noche se repetía la misma historia- continuo Rukawa- entonces, aquella noche…- la voz de Rukawa se corto, trago saliva, nunca había hablado de su pasado a nadie, pero Sendoh lo incitaba a hablar, sabia perfectamente que nunca se reiría de el, ni le reprocharía nada, continuo con la voz mas cortada que antes- …aquella noche…nos quedamos dormidos, al amanecer, estaba en mi cama, todo lleno de vendas, mi madre estaba a mi lado, sentada en una silla, acariciándome el flequillo, entonces le pregunte por la abuela, me dijo que había muerto, por lo que se ve, yo me corte con algo, mi abuela se asusto de la sangre que perdía y le dio un infarto y… se murió, eso me lo explico mi madre, nunca volví a hablar del tema con ella, desde aquél día no volví a ir nunca mas a la playa, desde hace aproximadamente un mes, vengo todos los días, como antes, mamá me dijo que desde aquel día me encerré en mi mismo, que nunca volví a hablar o sonreír, que no tenia amistades, que por el simple recuerdo de la abuela estaba destruyendo mi mundo, que me centraba solo en el básquet… entonces la mire extrañado, entre sollozos me dijo que estaba bien que me centrara en algo, pero que debía de volver a ser feliz, igual que antes, que tenia que seguir viviendo, que tendría que conocer a mas gente, relacionarme… y que me centrara también en los estudios, por que era un idiota descerebrado que lo único que hacia en clase era dormir, esto ultimo lo dijo entre risas- Rukawa volvió a sonreír- entonces, he decidido hacer una de las mil cosas que me mando mi madre- giro la cabeza y miro a Sendoh- Venir cada noche de verano tal y como hacia con mi abuela- sonrió, era una sonrisa que Sendoh nunca le había visto, Sendoh sonrió y se levanto

.- Entonces no te quiero estorbar- izo el movimiento de irse pero Rukawa lo paro

.- Almenos hazme compañía, compórtate como un adulto- Sendoh lo miro, Rukawa sonreía

.- Tan solo soy un año mayor que tú… no me llames viejo…- susurro. Rukawa se rió

.- Era broma- le estiro del brazo y Sendoh volvió a caer al suelo- Explícame por que vienes cada día aquí- dijo Rukawa mirando de nuevo al horizonte. Sendoh lo miro y se sentó bien

.- Mi historia no es tan compleja como la tuya- se aclaro la garganta, Rukawa lo miro- Simplemente por que me gusta observarte bajo la Luna- se levanto y se encamino hacia la carretera. Rukawa se quedo estático, entonces se movió y siguió a Sendoh

.- ¿Me lo puedo tomar como una indirecta?- pregunto

.- Puedes…

.- Entonces me lo tomo como tal- beso la mejilla de Sendoh y salio corriendo por la playa

.- Maldito Rukawa! En cuanto te pille te enteras!- Sendoh salio disparado tras el chico

.- Jajaja- Rukawa miro el horizonte, ya era de noche y continuo corriendo, Sendoh lo atrapo, pero Rukawa se resbalo y cayeron los dos al mar- Baka!- le grito a Sendoh

.- Urusae, que te has caído tú solo- le replico Sendoh

Rukawa lo miro, dándole un suave beso, al separarse enrojeció

.- Si quieres… por las noches que quedan… puedo hacer el papel de tu abuela…- dijo Sendoh enrojecido

.- No cal que lo hagas, creo que ahora los noches en la playa serán mas intensas- sonrió a Sendoh, este esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

Los dos se levantaron y se fueron de la playa, cada uno por su camino, ninguno de los dos olvidaría esa noche, Kaede Rukawa había destapado su corazón y Akira Sendoh había destapado sus sentimientos. Un encuentro fortuito en la playa puede significar más que mil encuentros casuales.

* * *

_Wenas! Yo aquí con otro fic de los míos… bueno, este fic se me ocurrió al ver una fotos de Rukawa en la playa, a partir de ahí mi mente empezó a hacer mentalmente una historia, así que no tuve mas remedio que escribir… XD, bueno, espero que os haya gustado, el pasado de Rukawa es un poco traumático, pero es que si no después la historia no me cuadraba… y la verdad es que es rebuscado pero bueno… espero que os haya gustado y mandar reviews plis!_

_Ankin_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wa… ya estoy yo aquí… después de mil años sin publicar nada, mas exactamente todo el verano, me he decidido y acabado este Cáp., que después de mil modificaciones ha subido a flote xD. Bueno, pues espero que os guste ;P_

**La lluvia nunca cesa**

El agua caía sobre la cabeza del joven jugador del Shohoku, caía sin cesar, mojando sus lacios cabellos negros, el agua recorría su cara, desviándose a cada curva que encontraba, la pelota que sostenía entre sus manos caía al suelo, su superficie era resbaladiza y eso hacia que cayera sin poder frenarse. Rukawa se enfurismo, en ese estado no podría continuar entrenando. Una racha de viento soplo, haciendo que su ropa mojada se le pegara al cuerpo, entonces sintió un escalofrió e instintivamente se agarro los brazos con fuerza, empezando a temblar de frió. Cojio la pelota y la guardo en la mochila, cojio la bicicleta dispuesto a ir a su casa y acurrucarse junto a la chimenea, se dirigió a la carretera pero esta estaba inundada de agua, las calles parecían ríos, su cara mostró un poco de asombro.

Por una de las calles un chico de cabello puntiagudo caminaba tranquilamente, con un paraguas en mano y en la otra una bolsa de la compra, iba caminando. Cruzo la calle y se dispuso a encaminarse a su casa, para cruzar la calle se las había visto y deseado, ya que el agua era de gran altura, maldiciendo a los siete cielos por que se había mojado todos los pantalones cruzo por la pista de básquet, camino mas directo para ir a su casa, a lo lejos diviso una figura de cabellos negros y chándal azul marino. Se exprimió el cerebro recordando quien podía ser, cuando finalmente consiguió recordar quien era corrió hacia esa persona, Rukawa estaba embobado mirando la calle y después su bici, así continuamente.

.- ¿Piensas cruzar la calle en este estado? Te advierto que seria un suicidio, yo me he mojado hasta media pierna- explico Sendoh. Rukawa se giro con cara de que demonios haces tú aquí. Sendoh lo noto.- Vengo de comprar y te he visto, por eso me he acercado- dijo levantando la bolsa de la compra, Rukawa miro la bolsa y después a Sendoh

.- …- En medio de los dos chicos paso una de esas bolas del desierto, igual que cuando dos pistoleros se están a punto de enfrentar.

.- ¿Quieres venir a casa hasta que la lluvia cese?- dijo Sendoh

.- ¿A tu casa? No gracias, ya me espero a que acabe- dijo el

.- No va a parar en buen rato, a más, en mi casa no hay nadie, así que no tendrás que dar explicaciones ni presentarte ante nadie- dijo Sendoh. Rukawa cojio su mochila y su bici

.- ¿Dónde vives?- pregunto

Sendoh sonrió divertido

.- Dos calles mas abajo, vamos- Sendoh se encamino a su casa, Rukawa cargaba su bici con la cabeza gacha.

.- Si hubiera habido alguien… ¿Hubieras venido?- pregunto Sendoh mirando hacia delante

.- He oído que vives con tu abuela- dijo Rukawa. Sendoh lo miro extrañado

.- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

.- Se lo oí decir al da'ho de Sakuragi un día a Miyagi, por lo visto Aida se lo había dicho- dijo Rukawa

.- Así que Hikoichi se lo dijo…- Sendoh sonrió divertido- No solamente vivo con mi abuela, sino con mi padre y mis hermanas- dijo (NdlA: No se si Sendoh tiene hermanos, lo desconozco, pero aquí tiene dos, una mayor que el y una menor, XD… que películas me monto…)

.- ¿Tienes dos hermanas?- pregunto. Sendoh asintió

.- Mi hermana mayor cuando no estudia trabaja, y ahora, en verano, trabaja en Tokio, viene solamente los fines de semana, mi hermana pequeña esta en un campamento del club de Kendo, mi padre esta trabajando, hoy tenia que ir a operar a no se quien de un transplante de corazón, supongo que se quedara a dormir en casa de mi hermana y mi abuela esta en Tokio con el y mi hermana- acabo, Rukawa se lo quedo mirando

.- Tampoco te he preguntado…- dijo. Sendoh enrojeció

.- Es que me has hecho hablar… Cuéntame algo de tu vida- dijo

.- ¿De la mía? Nada que contar… nada en especial, a más¿A ti que te importa?

.- ¿A mi? Nada en absoluto, pero así pueda que te conozca un poco mejor- lo miro y seguidamente una casa que había a su lado- Mira, ya hemos llegado- dijo sacándose una llave del pantalón

A Rukawa se le cayó la bici al suelo del susto

.- ¿De que trabajan tus padres?- pregunto con un tic en el ojo. Sendoh lo miro extrañado

.- Pues cuenta… mi padre es cirujano en cabeza, mi abuela era joyera, mi hermana es secretaria y estudia empresariales y mi hermana pequeña trabaja como auxiliar de medicina a tiempo parcial los fines de semana, navidades y verano, mi madre es abogada y trabaja en EE.UU. y nos manda dinero cada mes para ir tirando¿por?- pregunto con cara de asombro

.- Por nada… pero resumiendo, tu eres el único que no entra ni un duro en casa¿Me equivoco?- Dijo cojiendo la bici del suelo

.- Supones bien- Sendoh abrió la valla y entro, después abrió la puerta del garaje y le dijo a Rukawa que dejara allí la bici, este la dejo. Después abrió la puerta y entro en la casa, la casa era muy amplia y el suelo era de parquet, Rukawa alucinaba, entonces un perro se le tiro encima.

.- ¿Eh?- dijo extrañado

.- Puchi-Chan, a tu cuarto- dijo Sendoh señalando con el dedo las escaleras

.- _¿Hasta el perro tiene cuarto?_- pensó Rukawa

.- El perro no tiene cuarto, lo que pasa es que duerme en la habitación de mi hermana, el perro es de ella- explico Sendoh quitándose los zapatos- Mierda… me he puesto chorreando…- susurro

.- ¿De cual de ellas?- pregunto quitándose el también los zapatos

.- De Motoko

.- ¿Motoko?

.- Mi hermana mayor, ven vamos arriba, y coje las zapatillas, que si no después mi hermana pequeña se pone echa una furia, bueno y Motoko también, por que las que limpian el recibidor, y la cocina son ellas, yo me encargo del…

.- Vale, calla, que pareces mi madre, siempre hablando más de la cuenta- le paro Rukawa antes de que Sendoh pudiera decir algo más

.- Sumimasen- Sendoh se fue al comedor, encendió la chimenea y subió las escaleras, seguido de Rukawa, a lo lejos se oyó un trueno. Sendoh acabo de subir las escaleras de un salto, entraron en su habitación, saco ropa del armario y se la dio a Rukawa- Toma, ponte eso después de ducharte, en el baño hay toallas- viendo la cara de Rukawa añadió- No dejaría ni muerto que te quedaras con esa ropa, no almenos mientras estés en mi casa, era broma, de todas maneras es muy incomodo ir con ropa mojada…- dijo después de que Rukawa iba a replicar

.- …- Rukawa se metió en el cuarto de baño y Sendoh se fue al otro, justamente acabaron a la vez, un trueno sonó de repente dejando la casa a oscuras

.- Genial…- susurro Rukawa- lo que faltaba, en una casa así y sin luz- susurro enfadado

.- No te preocupes… debe haber una vela por aquí…- susurro Sendoh andando mientras palpaba su alrededor- No te muevas…- le dijo a Rukawa, cuando noto un crujido que venia de la dirección de donde estaba Rukawa.

.- Te tendré que ayudar¿No?- dijo la voz irónica de Rukawa

.- …- Sendoh ando dos metros mas hasta ponerse al lado del escritorio, abrió un cajón y saco una lámpara de aceite y la encendió, iluminando un poco la habitación. Rukawa estaba de pie, a su lado. Sendoh avanzó hasta la otra punta de la habitación y saco ropa del armario y se la llevo hasta Rukawa.

.- Toma, ponte esto- le dijo mientras le alargaba la ropa

.- Gracias…- susurro Rukawa recogiendo la ropa que Sendoh le daba. Sendoh se vistió rápidamente y salio de la habitación, cojiendo una linterna de una mesilla del pasillo se fue hacia la puerta que daba a la calle.

.- Tus vecinos tampoco tienen luz- dijo Rukawa sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación con la lámpara en la mano.

.- No era eso lo que quería mirar…- dijo Sendoh poniendo cara rara hasta llegar a la puerta y dirigirse a un cuadro de la torre de Tokio. Levanto la tapa y debajo estaba el cuadro de los contadores, acerco la linterna y le dio a un botón. Las luces de la casa se encendieron pero inmediatamente volvieron a saltar los plomos.

.- Me parece que vamos a tener que estar sin luz un buen rato…- dijo Sendoh bajando la linterna y señalando las escaleras, por donde Rukawa bajaba cojido de la barandilla. Inmediatamente una sombra corrió hacia Sendoh, haciendo perder el equilibrio a Rukawa.

.- ¡Puchi-chan!- exclamo Sendoh mientras que un perro se ponía detrás de el.- Vete al comedor- dijo señalando una habitación que estaba a su izquierda. El perro se fue hacia la habitación y se acomodo en un cojin que había en el suelo. Sendoh se lo quedo mirando hasta que se acordó de que Rukawa estaba en el suelo. Corrió hasta el y le ayudo a levantarse.- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto sentándose a su lado en las escaleras.

.- Si…- Rukawa levanto la vista y se encontró con dos ojos azules que lo miraban. Desvió la vista, no podía mirar a los ojos de Sendoh. Sendoh desvió también la mirada y se quedo mirando el suelo.

.- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- pregunto por fin Sendoh. Rukawa lo miro un momento.

.- Esta bien, pero te ayudare- Rukawa se levanto mientras que Sendoh esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo tampoco había sido mala idea hacer saltar los plomos…

_Wenas! Ya toy aquí otra vez… XD Bueno, este Cáp. parece que me ha quedado mas humorístico y todo eso… pero me pillo de buenas y salio como salio… XD… Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Y si he metido alguna catalanada sin darme cuenta disculparme, hay veces que pienso en catalán en vez de en castellano… XD… No en serio, perdonadme, Ah, y alguien lo preguntaba en el review, soy de Cataluña, mas concretamente de Barcelona, Bueno, pues eso, que ya lo he acabado, me parece que este pobre fic ha tenido mas retoques… lo escribí antes de empezar el verano y lo publico cuando ya se ha acabado… La verdad es que creo que ahora ha quedado bien después de retocarlo como diez veces… xD… Gracias por leer el Cáp., hasta otra! Si es que escribo otro One-Shot… xD, mas bien si me pilla la inspiración xD… Hoy tengo un día tonto… -.-U_


End file.
